Firefly's New Toy
by NitroStation
Summary: Another day in the life of Team Penguin, except this time the boss has brought something for his resident pyromaniac...Oneshot fluff, written while lacking sleep.


So I'm a huge fan of The Batman, specifically Firefly. I'm really disappointed by the lack of fics featuring him on the site (hell, he doesn't even have his own character category!) so I thought I'd contribute my efforts.

This stars the cast of Team Penguin, but is mostly centered around Firefly. It was also written late at night and is naturally quite silly.

xx

_Ding_

_Ding _

_Ding_

"Godammit, Moth, will you stop with the noise already?!" Garfield Lynns, or Firefly as he dubbed himself, grumbled at his companion, a scowl forming under his helmet. The recently mutated Killer Moth looked over innocently, wings flapping in a coloured blur.

"I can't help it, dude. Have you seen this thing? It's so bright and shiny..." Moth trailed off as the glint of the lightbulb entranced him again, prompting him to relentlessly hover around it again and bang his head on the glass. The rhythmic pounding gave Firefly a headache.

"When's Penguin supposed to be back anyway?" he whined, eaxming his glowing gauntlets idly. At first the notion of getting a few hours away from the beak-nosed creep was a blessing to him. Until he realised who he'd be spending the hours with.

_'Why did I ever team up with these losers again?' _was what played over on an endless loop in Firefly's mind. Ever since himself, Penguin, Killer Croc, Moth and Ragdoll finally busted out of prison, they'd convened once more purely because they had nowhere else to go. Penguin's team wasn't the _worst _possible combination of criminals Firefly could be stuck with, but they still managed to irk him.

"You seem unstimulated, Firefly." The armoured pyro yelled and jumped in surprise as Ragdoll twisted up in front of him, that sly grin ever present.  
"What'd I tell you about doing that, Rag?! Give a guy a heart attack, why don't you..." Ragdoll chuckled smugly, casually twisting a leg behind his back while threading his arm around it.

"I never considered myself to be _that_ terrifying. You're worse than the Penguin himself when it comes to alertness-" he emphased the word by craning his neck to survey the room. "-of your surroundings." The resulting cracks from Ragdoll's contortioning antics made Firefly shiver uncontrollably.

"Speaking of the big bird, where is he and Croc anyway?" the pyro asked, folding his arms impatiently. Ragdoll took a moment to manuevre himself into an even more impossible position before answering, drawing a disgusted noise from Firefly.  
"Our fellow teammates shouldn't be far now."

"You know what they've snatched this time?" Firefly inquired.

"Of course."

"Care to share it?"

"Nope."  
"_And why the hell not_?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise of course!" Ragdoll burst into smug laughter while Firefly groaned in annoyance. Before he could retort the contortionist, Killer Moth suddenly glided overhead and almost blew him over.  
"Hey boss! I stayed here, like you said, protecting all the stuff and whatnot!" Moth relayed to the shape halfway through the door of the group's new base of operations, an abandoned warehouse capable of holding a giant mutant monster. Penguin had decided to keep Moth as a last resort weapon, to avoid attracting any attention from the Bat and his lackeys.

"Yeah yeah, that's great mothboy," Penguin replied passively, hulking one end of a large crate through the door. "Now move your beast butt before I snip those wings off!" Moth made a sound reminiscent of a whimper and back away considerably, leaving room for Penguin and Killer Croc to get themselves and their cargo inside.

"What is it this time, a golden bird feeder?" Firefly said sarcastically as he sauntered over to where the crate sat, begging to be ripped open.

"Always the optimistic one, I see," Penguin mumbled in response to Firefly's remark. "Take a look for yourself," the squat man levered the top off the crate, which fell to the floor with a quiet_ thud_. Firefly peered inside, and his eyes grew wide behind the red lenses of his helmet.

"Oh...my..." Firefly drew a goved hand across the sleek black metal of the fuel casing. Beneath it a yellow-orange glow permeated the hair-line gaps between the casing, before revealing itself in fuel as a pulsating bulb of pure power. Firefly had only ever seen obscured, grainy photographs of what lay in front of him. Some didn't even believe it to exist.

The Excinder II, the most powerful propulsion jetpack ever created.

"It...it's..." he stuttered as he analysed the machine of fire and cinders and untold destruction before him, feet jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Firefly squealed in delight, Killer Croc raising a disapproving scaled eyebrow. Ragdoll looked on at the display of childish joy with the most condescending look he could muster. Firefly practically pranced around the room with his new toy, hugging it close and giggling like mad. The fact that Killer Moth was fluttering in circles above him just made it all even more ridiculous.

"You'd think we just hit him with Joker gas," Croc muttered, Penguin looking on strangely statisfied.

"Running a team is all about rewards," the small man explained. "If they like what they're getting, they'll be more motivated. More motivation equals more good work."

"Speaking of rewards," Croc began, a daydreamy smile spreading across his face. "I remember you saying something about an alligator statue."

"All in good time, my amphibious associate. All in good time..."


End file.
